Dark Desires
by UndeadDolly
Summary: "He isn't your Kaneki anymore, Hide. He's a ghoul, a predator. You have no idea of what he has become, do you?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul.**

**Warning: Yandere Kaneki/Hide.**

**Note: Enjoy.**

**Summary: **"He isn't your Kaneki anymore, Hide. He's a ghoul, a predator. You have no idea of what he has become, do you?"

Chapter One

He'd been warned.

Despite disliking him, Touka cautioned him. She seemed scared - frightened and fearful, for him. It's unlike her - unusual and uncanny, to see her afraid.

"How is Kaneki?" Touka asked, wiping the counter. "Is he well?"

"I don't know," Hide admitted, with a sigh. "He's been irritated lately."

"He isn't your Kaneki anymore, Hide. He's a ghoul, a predator. You have no idea of what he has become, do you?"

"I know what he is. He's my friend, my best friend."

"You don't, Hide. That boy you knew is gone. There are no remnants of him left."

"I know there is. I believe there is."

"I did the same thing, Hide. I knew this girl, this beautiful girl. I loved her so much, but instead I hurt her. There will be times where you'll ask yourself if you're laying beside Kaneki or a monster."

"I would never."

"You will, Hide. You'll look at him differently soon enough, just like the human I loved did."

"I am not her. I will never give up on Kaneki."

XOXO

He prepared dinner.

However, Kaneki hugged him. He began being pushed - suddenly bent over, on the kitchen countertop. He yelped loudly - cheeks flushing pink, at the suggestive position. He felt stiffness - something hard, against his bum.

"Where did you go?" Kaneki asked, kissing his neck. "You weren't home."

"I went to visit Touka and Hinami, but Hinami was napping," Hide admitted, his breath shaky. "So, Touka and I just talked."

"What did you two talk about?"

"W-We just talked about ghouls. She wanted to know how you were doing."

"What did you say?"

"I said you were fine."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Y-You know I want to. Please, Kaneki, I'm not ready yet."

"That's fine, Hide. Though, I won't wait forever for you. I've lost my patience a long time ago."

XOXO

He's thrown down.

Meanwhile, Kaneki smirked slightly. He crawled closer - on hands and knees, yanking Kaneki's belt buckle. He leaned forward - eyes drifting shut, his lips parting open. He was nervous - inexperienced and ignorant, to intimate gestures. He can't stop now - gone too far, at this point.

Eventually, Kaneki finally released. He whined and writhed - lips soiled and stained, dewy droplets dropping down. He hugged himself - heart fluttering feverishly, rhythmically thrumming away. He trembled severely - shaken up, flustered terribly.

"Can you walk?" Kaneki asked, pants up, but unzipped. "Can you, Hide?"

"I … don't know," Hide admitted, his knees bruised. "I'm … not sure."

"I thought you weren't ready yet."

"W-Was I not good?"

"You're so sweet."

"W-What do you mean?"

"You should rest now. I'll take you to bed."

XOXO

He turned over.

But, Kaneki wasn't there. He sat up - looking around, with wide eyes. He saw someone - sitting silently, utilizing their windowsill bench. He watched them - studying from afar, through dreary darkness.

Soon enough, Kaneki's features formed. He ran over - hugging Kaneki, who smiled slightly. He held on - tightening their embrace, until they were one. He sighed deeply - connecting their lips, for a chaste kiss.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Hide asked, brushing ashen locks. "Did you have a nightmare? Do you want to talk about it? If you want to, then I'm all ears."

"It's nothing new, the same one as before. You know everything already," Kaneki admitted, pale eyebrows knitting together, in frustration and fear. "I keep losing you over and over again. I can't lose you, Hide."

"You won't, Kaneki. I'm your best friend. I'm not going anywhere. I promise you."

"You're my tether, to humanity. If I lose you, I don't know what I'll do."

"It's okay, Kaneki. I'll always be here for you. That's what best friends are for."

"You're much more than that, though."

"Yeah, I am."

"You're look like the … sun. You're my light in the dark. I won't share you with anyone else."

XOXO

He ordered coffee.

As his order prepared, Touka shook her head. He sighed tiredly - rolling his eyes, dismissing her concern. He wasn't afraid - the exact opposite, about his relationship.

"You don't drink coffee," Touka said, eyebrows arching up. "Does Kaneki know you're here?"

"It's for him, not me. When my class ended early. I thought I stop by and get something," Hide shrugged, watching passers-by. "And no, Kaneki is sleeping in."

"How is Kaneki doing? Is he still … agitated, like you said before?"

"He's … fine, but tense. It's the nightmares affecting him."

"Are you sure, Hide?"

"He had one last night. He opened up to me, told me I'm his tether to humanity. I didn't know I meant that much to him."

"Of course you do, Hide. You're the only thing left of his previous life, of the life he had before becoming a ghoul. I know you miss that Kaneki, the nerdy bookworm, but he's gone and he isn't coming back."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's a ghoul, a predator. We're highly territorial creatures, especially possessive. That trait almost always breaks relationships."

"My best friend isn't possessive, just always worried about me."

"You're thinking of the old Kaneki, not who he is now."

"It doesn't matter. I'm just glad Kaneki and I got our happy ending, that we're together again. Anyway, I should get going."

XOXO

He mischievously pounced.

However, Kaneki caught him. He's held tightly - suspended midair, over the bed. He helplessly and hopelessly dangled - hips aching, from those ghoulish appendages. He whined and whimpered - hugging himself, until being lowered.

"You're home early," Kaneki scoffed, embracing him. "Are you ditching class?"

"I am not. My professor just let us out early. He had a meeting," Hide smiled, sighing happily. "So, I went to Anteiku. And I got you coffee and tasty treats for myself."

"I'd rather have you for breakfast."

"Bite me, then. I'm letting you, anywhere you please, too."

"I thought you don't like pain, though."

"Y-You'll make it feel nice, won't you?"

"Why wouldn't I, Hide?"

XOXO

He watched nervously.

Soon, Kaneki bit him. He gasped loudly - teeth delving deep, in his ring finger. He felt pain - paralyzing him, but before briefly leaving. He felt pleasure - twisted pleasure, that's mindlessly numbing.

However, Kaneki stopped. He lay still - cheeks flushed pink, lips slightly apart. He reached up - touching that eye, the luminescent one. It drifted shut - accepting him, a rare occurrence.

"W-Why?" Hide croaked, his voice wavering. "Why my ring finger? You could've chose somewhere more fleshy, like my thighs."

"I'll keep that in mind, Hide. Though, I was marking you, to ward off other ghouls," Kaneki chuckled, sliding something on, a gold diamond embedded ring, which encircled Hide's bleeding finger. "Is it to your liking?"

"Oh, my gosh! I-It's so beautiful. I-Is this a proposal? A-Are you proposing to me?"

"I'm not _asking_ you."

"Yes!"

"Do you think I would let you say no, anyway?"

XOXO

He happily squealed.

Meanwhile, Kaneki smirked smugly. It's absolutely gorgeous - his ring, shimmering and shining. It sat proudly - on his finger, over the bite marks. It was heavy - solid gold, immensely diamond embedded.

And, Kaneki wiped teardrops. They're happy ones - from joy, not sadness. He couldn't stop - couldn't contain them, too emotional and overwhelmed.

"I love you!" Hide sniffled, rubbing his eyes. "I love you so much, Kaneki!"

"And I love you too," Kaneki snickered, pinching Hide's cheeks. "I always have. I've loved you since we met, since you befriended me."

"You're making me cry even more."

"Well, I think you look beautiful when you cry. I like your tears."

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Kaneki/Hide.**

Chapter Two

He didn't understand.

He had received many compliments on his gold and diamond embedded ring. He thought that Touka would be happy for him, but Touka was more concerned about the bite on his finger. He told Touka that Kaneki bit him while proposing, though because he had only allowed it. A grimace formed on Touka's face, thoroughly revealing all her worry for him.

"It's an old ghoul tradition, to leave bite marks on the ring finger of your partner if they're human," Touka sighed, brewing coffee for a customer. "It's been decreasing in practice, but I still spot some humans with those bite marks."

"I don't know why you're so worried," Hide shrugged, eyebrows knitting together. "It's like a ... tattoo."

"That may be for you humans. The meaning of leaving bite marks on your kind goes deeper for ghouls."

"Tell me, then."

"I've already told you ghouls are possessive. They do care about the one they love. It's just they go ... overboard and a simple bite mark becomes a brand or bar code."

"I'm sure Kaneki doesn't share the same sentiments as the type of ghouls you're talking about."

"It doesn't matter if Kaneki and I treat humans with respect. If we fall in love with one of your kind, we become everything they say about us on the news."

"That's not true, Touka."

"If it wasn't true, then Yoriko and I would've never broken up."

"The two of you been best friends for so long. You guys can't have broken up because you indulged in your … ghoul tendencies."

"That's exactly why we broke up. And I'm trying to warn you the same will happen to you and Kaneki."

"Well, Kaneki is different. He was never a ghoul to being with."

"He is one now."

"He's only a half-ghoul."

"It makes no difference."

"It does to me."

XOXO

He planted a kiss on Kaneki's lips.

He was startled, when Kaneki kissed him back. He pulled away, with a shy smile. The half-ghoul sat up in bed, just before roughly yanking Hide onto his lap. Their eyes met each other in the process, though Hide saw lust in those grey eyes leering at him.

"Did you visit Anteiku again?" Kaneki asked, eyebrows knitting together, ghoulish tendrils flaring. "Why do you keep going there?"

"They're your friends," Hide admitted, his hips coiled, tethering their bodies. "Besides, I wanted to show Touka and Hinami my ring."

"I bet Touka is still spouting the same garbage as before. I don't want you hearing that. I'm afraid I'll lose you."

"You'll never get rid of me. She just doesn't understand what we have. She been through a lot."

"It's nothing to what we've been through, what _I _been through."

"I'm so sorry, Kaneki. You know I didn't mean …"

"I'm sure you can find a way to make it up to me."

"Of course, I will …"

XOXO

He sat on top of Kaneki.

He felt stiffness underneath him, when he was brought closer to the half-ghoul. He bit down on his lower lip, his hand being lowered down to Kaneki's crotch. He shyly stroked Kaneki, the memory of being down on his knees coming back to haunt him. He thought that this would be easier than a 'blow job', but there wasn't even a remote difference between the two acts. He still felt the same way, as any nervous and inexperienced person would.

He hasn't been with anyone else, let alone done these things to anyone else. This was his first love, even his first real relationship. They weren't moving too fast, since they've known each other for so long now. That meant he hadn't anything to worry about, considering what others might want him to believe. Those who were against them didn't know Kaneki like he did, especially because they only ever known Kaneki as a ghoul.

"I love you," Hide murmured, his fingers sticky, ring _stained _as well. "I hope you can forgive me."

"And I love you," Kaneki mumbled, laying down, with a sigh. "You're forgiven, too."

"But I wasn't good."

"I never said that."

"It just seems like I can't please you …"

"You're doing just fine, Hide. I get off more on seeing your facial expressions, anyway. I think we should get cleaned up now, don't you?"

"Yeah …"

XOXO

He reached out for Kaneki.

The half-ghoul wasn't lying beside him, like the night before. He looked towards the balcony, where he saw Kaneki standing and staring up at the stars. He thought about leaving Kaneki alone, though he got out of bed and hugged Kaneki from behind. He felt a tendril coil him, except this time innocently and intimately. He suspected Kaneki had another nightmare, considering Kaneki wasn't wearing any armor or healing from injuries. He knew Kaneki hadn't gone out to fight, especially because Kaneki wanted to leave Tokyo's dark underbelly and build a relationship with him.

The one-eyed ghoul turned him around, just before leaping into the air with him in his arms. They landed on the rooftops of their apartment building, his heart hammering away from the sudden movement. They slowly danced underneath the light of the moon, but a ballroom waltz. They were lost in each other, or perhaps he was the only one. There were moments he saw crimson while being spun, an eye commonly hidden piercing his own.

"Hey, I'm dizzy …" Hide sighed, being dipped, then roughly pulled up. "You're really not a gentleman …"

"Well, I think you can keep up with me," Kaneki sneered, cradling Hide, who nodded in agreement. "If not, I'll know you'll certainly try."

"You know me too well, then."

"I can still know more."

"I'll give you a private lesson soon enough."

"I look forward to it."

"Patience."

"Tease."

XOXO

He was torn.

He still stopped by Anteiku, though. He saw Touka serving customers, who soon darted over to him. He sat down on a stool, just before telling Touka about the conversation he had with the half-ghoul. A look of concern crossed Touka's face, though she promised not to meddle in their relationship anymore. A guilty feeling tugged at his heart, considering Touka was just worried about him.

"I didn't have the chance to ask before, but how's Kaneki doing?" Touka pried, her arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed. "He hasn't visited in a while."

"I'm sure he won't anytime soon," Hide pondered, eyes averted, shoulders slumped down. "He doesn't even want me to visit."

"Well, I saw that coming. He thinks I'm trying to take you away from him."

"I know you mean well. It's just I know Kaneki. And I'm sure Kaneki would never hurt me."

"You're just saying that now. You won't realize until it's too late. I bet Kaneki won't even realize what's he's doing until it's too late."

"He isn't doing anything."

"You're just not seeing it."

"I'm not blind."

"What about the possessiveness, that you think is him just protecting you? What about him disappearing into the night, to only come home drenched in blood? What about him not eating and putting you in harm's way? You think you have your happy ending. It's really a start to a bad one."

"I don't believe that."

"A ghoul and a human together will only end in a tragedy."

"We'll be the exception to that rule."

XOXO

He saw Kaneki lying on the couch.

The half-ghoul had fallen asleep reading a book, just like the good old days. He placed a kiss on Kaneki's forehead, but a tendril coiled around his waist and pulled him onto the couch. He released a yelp of surprise, as he was lifted into the air and lowered right into Kaneki's open arms.

"Wakey, wakey!" Hide giggled, poking Kaneki's cheek, watching eyebrows knit together in frustration. "It's time to get up."

"You never let me sleep," Kaneki glared, sitting up, with Hide in-between his legs. "You won't even in my dreams."

"It's twelve 0'clock, 'Neki. We should go out and do something."

"Whatever you want, Hide."

"Let's go watch a movie, the one with the killer clown."

"Won't you be scared, though?"

"I won't be scared, not when you're here to protect me."

"Aren't you cute today?"

"I always am."

XOXO

He jumped onto Kaneki's back.

The half-ghoul rolled his eyes, but still gave Hide a piggyback ride. He was athletic, not compared to Kaneki. He had a limit, to what he can or cannot do. He was aware of that, as Kaneki was probably as well. He saw how Kaneki looked at him sometimes, a facial expression of fear and fascination whenever he was hurt.

They reached an alleyway, when Kaneki suddenly dropped him. He landed on the sidewalk, where his knee was scraped and bled. He was just about to confront Kaneki, except shut his mouth and began backing away after seeing the hungry ghoul approaching them. He started to cry, especially as the strange and salivating ghoul listed multiple ways that they were going to eat him.

"It's you, _Eyepatch_. Isn't it?" the ghoul smirked, menacingly. "Is that human your pet, your little plaything?"

"Leave," Kaneki snarled, warningly. "I won't ask you again."

"…'Neki," Hide sobbed, trying to stand up, but pain just shot through his body. "Ow …"

"What if I don't want to? After all, I came out here for a midnight snack."

"I'll kill you, then."

"You can try_."_

"I'll kill you without breaking a sweat. You're just like all the other ghouls I slaughter. You're all talk."

"We'll see about that."

"I'm afraid you won't survive. And like the others, I'll make sure to strip your bones clean of flesh."

"You're a disgrace to ghouls."

"That's where you're wrong. I'm not just a ghoul. I never was."

XOXO

He peaked from in-between his fingers.

He saw Kaneki standing in the alleyway, with blood and body parts scattered around his feet. He heard Kaneki grunt in disgust, just before wiping his mouth clean. He inched closer towards the lamppost, his eyes squeezed shut again. He knew Kaneki was a cannibal, but never seen him eat like this. He served Kaneki 'meat' on a plate, as well as gave Kaneki a fork and knife.

His legs were pulled apart, his shorts sliding up and revealing more skin. He didn't know whether from hunger or amusement, but a shiver ran down his back when Kaneki licked the droplets of blood dripping from the scrape on his knee away. It was wrong of him to have such a reaction, let alone wonder how he tasted compared to the ghoul Kaneki cannibalized. A chocked sob soon escaped him, to stop Kaneki from continuing any further.

"You're so fragile," Kaneki chuckled, cradling Hide, carrying Hide bridal style in his arms. "Sometimes I just want to break you myself. So, I can see all the pieces of you."

"…'Neki, I want to go home," Hide croaked, rubbing his eyes, teardrops splattering against his ring. "I want to go home now …"

"You look so pretty when you cry, Hide."

"…Please, I don't want anyone to see me like this."

"Of course, I'm the only one who can."

"…Well, I'm your fiancé."

"You are, Hide. You're all mine."

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
